Glittering line in The Hazel Threads
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: 4/20! Apa yang didapat Riku di ulang tahun ke-17 nya? One Shot.


DISCLAIMER: At least, it is not me. If it's me, I will make ES 21 longer and still continued until now.

Rated: T

Setting: Post turnamen musim dingin.

* * *

**Riku's 'Special' Birthday**

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Dan aku yakin, semua orang juga pastinya.

Alarm berbunyi dari handphone, dan cahaya pagi menyelinap dari tipisnya celah gordin jendela kamar seperti menusuk mata yang masih tertutup.

"nggh... aahhoaahm..." Aku meregangkan tubuhku, kekiri dan kekanan. Menguap selebar-lebarnya dan mengucek-ucek kedua mataku.

Aku segera duduk di tepian kasur, mengacak-acak rambutku dan kembali meregangkan kedua tangan keatas.

Hmm, merasa sedikit segar sekarang.

*Truut truut*

Sebuah bunyi yang sudah sangat tidak asing segera terdengar di telingaku. Bunyi dari Javelin hijau, mengalihkan perhatianku dalam kantuk.

"Halo—,"

"Pagi Rik-kun,"

"Eh, kak Mamo?! Ada apa?"

"Kamu ada waktu nanti sore?" Balas wanita di seberang sinyal ini.

Dalam sekejap rasa kantukku menghilang mendengar suara manis kak Mamo.

Dan wow, tidak biasanya. Jarang-jarang kak Mamo menelponku. Yaah, sesekali kami saling kirim sms juga sih...

"Jam berapa?"

"Emm... aku gak mau ganggu kamu latihan... kalau jam lima sore setelah latihan Seibu bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Jam lima ya?"

"Yup, kalau begitu..."

"Eh, kak Mamo. Itu... emangnya mau kemana kita?" Tanyaku, memotong kata-kata kak Mamo.

"Temenin kakak belanja."

Eh? Temenin kak Mamo belanja?

"Kamu...tidak bisa Riku?"

"Ng-nggak. Bukan itu. Tapi, itu, memang Sena kemana kak Mamo?" Tidak mungkin aku menolak permintaanmu.

"Sena 'kan sudah jadian sama Suzuna. Tidak enak mengajaknya menemaniku belanja terus."

"Em... tapi kalau Sena sih... iya baiklah. Aku jemput dimana kak Mamo nanti?"

"Di depan halte Deimon bagaimana?"

"Ok. Sampai nanti kak Mamo."

"Terima kasih Riku. Dah." Ia menutup sambungannya.

Aku mencubit pipiku—berusaha memastikan, apakah aku masih tertidur sekarang. Mimpi apa semalam? Tiba-tiba kak Mamo menelpon dan ngajak keluar. Biarpun hanya menemaninya belanja, tapi ini benar-benar kesempatan langka untuk jalan berdua dengannya. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku memang hampir tidak pernah berduaan saja dengan kak Mamo dari dulu.

Aku segera mandi, berpakaian sekolah, sarapan dan kemudian memanaskan motorku di garasi. Baik, saatnya berangkat kesekolah.

-o0o-

Hari itu seperti terasa lama sekali, tapi anehnya, terasa begitu cepat juga. Bagaimanapun, hanya Riku yang menyadarinya.

"Baik, aku duluan semuanya."

"Buru-buru sekali Riku?" Tanya Ushijima, seniornya.

"Aku ada urusan diluar,"

"Hahaha tampaknya urusan yang menyenangkan ya Riku?" Unggah Kid seperti mengisengi Riku.

"Apaan 'sih!?"

Disusul gelak tawa anggota Seibu lainnya, Riku menuju parkiran dan memacu motornya menuju halte Deimon.

----

Hampir sampai di halte, aku melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Hai Rik-kun," Sapanya, ketika motorku sudah berhenti didepannya.

"Ha-hai, kak Mamo,"

Ohh, tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai dia melihatku terpana seperti ini. Tapi, ia memang sangat cantik. Rambut coklat sebahunya juga manis—sebagaimana wajah bermata birunya. Wajahnya yang seperempat kebaratan sungguh mulus dan putih merona. Kalau kau bertanya mengenai siapa wanita terindah di bumi padaku, aku hanya akan menjawab langsung, itu adalah Mamori Anezaki.

"Sore Riku,"

"...Kau sungguh cantik hari ini kak Mamo," Ah—kelepasan juga akhirnya. Tapi, biarlah. Memang itu yang kupikirkan sekarang, dan hanya hal tersebut yang terlintas di benakku saat ini.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih Riku," Senyumnya juga sangat menawan. Oh, kak Mamo. Kau membuat hatiku mencair disini. Kau benar-benar indah, dan aku berani bertaruh, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyamaimu.

Ia mengenakan pakaian casual berwara biru muda dan ditutupi dengan kardigan merah muda. Bawahannya, rok se-betis dengan rumbai diujungnya, membuatnya sangat perfek di mataku. Ia menggantungkan tas kecil di lengannya, dan mengenakan galang manis di pergelangan kanan, juga arloji kecil di pergelangan kiri. Apa benar ia mau belanja? Menurutku, pakaian tersebut biasanya untuk... kencan 'kan?!

"Ki-kita pergi sekarang, kak Mamo?"

"Yup, ayo," Kak Mamo duduk menyamping di boncengan motorku. Tapi, ringan sekali!? Aku seperti merasa tidak sedang membawa penumpang dibelakang.

Setelah kupastikan kak Mamo berpegangan aman, aku menarik gas CBR merah-ku secara perlahan dan memasuki lalu lintas jalan raya.

Aku menjalankan motorku menuju Tokyo square sesuai instruksi kak Mamo. Tapi, mau belanja apa ia disana? Biarlah, kenapa aku bingung sendiri?

----

Aku memarkirkan motorku di parkiran, lalu menjemput kak Mamo yang sudah menunggu di lobby utama mall. Memberikan senyuman padanya aku menyapa.

"Ayo masuk, kak Mamo,"

"Ayo," Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang mulus. Dibandingkan telapakku yang kasar karena olahraga football yang keras—mulus, sangat mulus, aku sampai sangsi kalau aku menggenggam sutra melainkan tangan kak Mamo.

"Em, kak Mamo, ini..." Jujur saja, aku merasa nyaman menggenggamnya. Tapi, aku harus memastikannya lagi.

Dia menengokkan pandangan dari balik rambut coklatnya, tersenyum manis lagi. "Tidak apa 'kan, Riku?"

Aku senang, tentu saja kak Mamo. Kuberikan sebuah senyuman balik, dan iapun mengangguk.

Hanya satu yang dapat kupastikan, ini kencan. Bukan aku ke-pedean atau apa, tapi tempat ini bukan tempat membeli bahan makanan dan semacamnya seperti itu 'kan?

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman yang dibalas hal serupa olehnya.

Selesai berputar-putar melakukan window shopping, membaca buku di toko buku, dan sebagainya, ia mengajakku ke cafe dan menyantap sesuatu karena hari sudah mulai malam.

Kami duduk di sebuah meja singel untuk dua orang dan tepat disisi jendela luar. Lampu jalan yang berwarna kuning, beradu terang dengan cahaya putih lampu cafe menyinari kami berdua.

"Lihat Riku, baguskah?" Ia menunjukkan gelang berkilau putih yang baru ia beli di toko kerajinan perak tadi. Jujur, kilauan peraknya sangat menarik perhatianku.

"Bagus sekali kak Mamo, aku suka," Aku tersenyum dan ia membalasnya pula.

"Kalau begitu, ini untuk kamu,"

Ia mengeluarkan satu gelang serupa yang mirip dengan miliknya dari tas kecilnya.

"Aku juga membelinya untukmu tadi," Dengan senyuman lembut, ia mengangkat gelang tersebut kepadaku.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya,"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak memintanya, dan lagipula, aku hanya menemanimu disini. Dan sekarang aku malah merepotkanmu,"

"Aduh. Rik-kun kecil rupanya belum berubah juga ya, tetap rendah hati,"

"Ri-Rik-kun ap...?"

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Ini hadiah dari Mamori untuk Riku yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini...?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Ia-ia ingat hari ulang tahunku?! Bahkan aku saja lupa... Oh, tidak, jangan! Hentikan wajah yang semakin memerah ini!

"K-kau tidak harus...kak Mamo,"

"Tidak apa 'kan? Lagipula...kau termasuk orang yang kusayang, kau tahu?"

Aku apa?

"K-kak Mamo..."

"Mau terima 'kan, Riku?"

"Iya... hanya pada kamu, aku tidak bisa menolak." Ujarku semakin malu, mengambil gelang perak yang menurutku sangat keren itu dari telapaknya yang halus. "Terima kasih kak Mamo. Aku-aku juga..."

"Ya?"

"Ti-tidak... loh itu Sena 'kan?"

Kak Mamo menengokkan kepalanya kearah dua remaja yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Lebih tepatnya, si gadis menarik lengan cowoknya.

"Aduh...Sena sedang kencan dengan Suzuna ya?" Kak Mamo tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, loh itu juga... bukankah...?" Tengokku tak sengaja kearah parkiran. Melihat sosok pria berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Jumonji 'kan?" Sekali lagi kak Mamo tersenyum melihat teman-teman Deimonnya. Lalu tertawa kecil melihat teman akrab Jumonji—Kuroki dan Togano yang mengendap-endap dibelakang Jumonji sendiri.

"Uuh... malam yang aneh tampaknya kak Mamo,"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa pacarnya Rik-kun tidak marah, aku mengajakmu keluar?"

"...Pacar ya?"

"Iya, pacar. Setahuku, dari SD dulu banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Dan aku yakin sekarang pasti juga begitu."

"Ah...ya," Jawabku lemas. Kak Mamo tidak mengetahuinya, tentu saja. Tak ada seorangpun wanita yang kuinginkan dari mereka semua. Hanya ada satu wanita yang benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun. Terpukau oleh pesonanya. Pesona sempurnanya.

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang sangat kusukai—tidak, kucintai tepatnya,"

"Ya, lalu...?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit serius. Terbawa ekspresi seriusku, mungkin.

"Wanita itu setahun diatasku usianya, dan tampaknya ia tak mengetahuinya sama sekali,"

Terkejut sedikit, kak Mamo mengusap-usap bahuku dengan lembut secara perlahan. "...Oh, Riku,"

Benarkan. Ia tak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapku. Diriku baginya, mungkin memang seseorang yang di sayang, tapi tak lebih dari sebatas adik menurutku.

Sial. Seandainya aku dilahirkan setahun lebih cepat.

Aku mengutuk sang dewa waktu untuk ini semua.

"Kita pulang sekarang kak Mamo? Kurasa kau sudah selesai dengan 'belanja'nya kan?" Kak Mamo tertawa kecil dan mengangguk dengan manis. "Iya"

----

"Sena, Sena! Sini!"

"Ada apa Suzuna. Aah ramenku..." Gadis itu menyeret lengan Sena, menjauhkannya dari semangkuk ramen yang sudah dipesannya.

"Itu kak Mamo dan..." Suzuna berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat nama pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Riku, 'kan?" Lanjut Sena, terbelakak melihat dua sahabat masa kecilnya itu bergandengan tangan.

"Hmm, aku mencium bau bumbu-bumbu cinta disini."

"Astaga. Kamu semakin mirip ibuku, Suzuna..."

----

Kak Mamo terus diam dibelakangku, sementara tangannya menggapit perutku dengan erat—berbeda dari keberangkatan kami tadi yang ia hanya memegang gagang jok belakang. Dingin mungkin? Mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaos dan kardigan.

Aku membiarkan motorku berjalan pada gigi dua, dan lalu menstabilkan keseimbangan. Aku menyentuh punggung tangannya dengan telapak kiriku, berharap membuatnya sedikit hangat. Kak Mamo sedikit terkejut kurasa, ketika aku menempelkan tanganku.

"Kak Mamo kedinginan?"

"...Tidak. Tidak apa-apa Riku." Ia menempelkan sisi wajahnya di punggungku, bernapas diantara rambut perak dan kuping kiriku.

"Kita berhenti sebentar? Biar kamu pakai sweaterku..."

"Tidak usah, Riku..."

Ada apa dengan kak Mamo? Tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menimpa balik punggung tangan kiriku yang tadi menggenggam satu tapaknya. "...Biar kamu tidak kedinginan juga Riku,"

Aku tersenyum. Beginilah kak Mamo-ku—selalu perhatian.

Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa terus memendamnya. Aku harus mengutarakannya.

"Kak Mamo,"

"Eh tempat ini,"

"Ya, tempat kita biasa bermain dulu saat kecil. Bersama Sena juga."

Kak Mamo turun dari motorku, dan berjalan kearah sisi sungai. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kangennya," Ujar kak Mamo lembut disela-sela angin malam yang mulai mendingin.

"...Ya,"

"...Ada apa, Riku...?" Tanya kak Mamo pelan, terkesan seperti berbisik.

Aku berjalan kesebelahnya. Sulit dipercaya, aku yang dulu lebih pendek kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya, sekitar satu jengkal tangan kira-kira. "...Kak Mamo..." Aku menatap matanya, sedikit membungkukkan kepala, menyamakan garis pandangku dengannya.

"Apa kamu tahu, siapa wanita yang kuceritakan tadi, kak Mamo...?"

"...Kamu tidak perlu bertanya, Rik-kun...aku tahu..." Jawabnya, menatap mataku juga. Matanya begitu biru—sebiru langit cerah. Cantik sekali. Cahaya bulan menambah sorot indah ini berkali-kali lipat di depan mata hijauku.

Aku menggenggam kedua lengannya. "Aku mencintaimu, kak Mamo. Aku tahu ini tidak boleh, karena kita adalah teman dekat—seperti kakak-adik malahan. Aku tahu itu semuanya, kak Mamo. Tapi, tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu,"

"...Riku,"

"Meskipun ini akan merusak hubungan kita sebelumnya—tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Semenjak kita bertemu kembali, sebelum pertandingan Seibu vs Deimon, rasa itu semakin menghancurkan rasaku yang menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri. Setiap hari, setiap hari aku hanya mencari cara untuk bisa bertemu denganmu...itu, karena itu aku... Aku mencintaimu, Mamori!"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup menatapnya kini setelah kugenggam lengannya dengan sangat erat.

Hangat, sentuhan perlahan tiba-tiba yang kurasakan di kedua pipiku, telapak tangan yang lembut ini begitu...hangat. Kehangatan itu perlahan-lahan menjalar ke bibirku. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku, hangat, tapi ini bukan tangan melainkan...

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat kak Mamo menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya di pipiku, sementara bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku.

Aku memegang pinggulnya lembut dan kembali menutup mataku kembali. Menikmati suasana milik kami berdua ini.

"...Itu yang pertama untukku...Riku," Ujar kak Mamo pelan dan lembut saat melepas bibirnya.

"Su-sungguh!?"

"Ya,"

"Aku terus menunggu ini Riku. Jujur, kau menjadi lebih tampan dari enam tahun yang lalu dan...yang paling kusuka darimu adalah sifat jantanmu pada wanita. Aku suka itu," Jelas kak Mamo yang masih menyentuh kedua pipiku.

Wajahnya merona, tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari mataku yang juga menatap kedua bola biru-nya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirku. Kak Mamo pun walau malu-malu, membalas senyumanku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi darimu, bukan?" Tanyaku sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggulnya yang ramping dengan perlahan. Sedikit kejutan geli dari pinggulnya, ia semakin merona dan tersenyum padaku.

Kak Mamo mengangkat lengan dan melingkarkannya di sekitar leherku dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu Riku."

Aku dan kak Mamo kembali memejamkan mata—sekali lagi membiarkan hasrat, perasaan dan bibir kami bertemu, merasakan ciuman yang penuh kehangatan untuk kedua kalinya pada malam ini.

Aku merasa, ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang terbaik selama 17 tahun kuhidup. Orang-orang bilang, ulang tahun ke-17 adalah sesuatu yang spesial dan harus dirayakan semeriah mungkin apabila kau seorang perempuan. Bagiku pribadi, poin nomor dua adalah sebuah nonsense belaka—lagipula aku bukan perempuan. Tapi, aku yakin poin pertama adalah sesuatu yang benar adanya. Malam ini aku telah mendapatkan kado yang sangat luar biasa berarti dari langit. Kado tak ternilai berupa wanita yang sudah sejak lama kukagumi dan kuidam-idamkan. Wanita yang selalu membuatku nyaman dan bahagia.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang kak Mamo," Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya, tak melepaskan sedikitpun senyumanku padanya.

"Um, Riku,"

"Ya?"

Kak Mamo tersenyum dan sedikit mengerutkan kedua alis matanya. "Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukainya, ketika kamu memanggilku dengan 'Mamori' saja."

"Oh ya? Haha, aku sudah kebiasaan memanggilmu 'kak Mamo'." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan singkat darinya barusan. "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang, Mamori?"

Ia mengangguk dan menggapit lengan kiriku dengan lembut. "Yuk, Riku."

-o0o-

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Dan aku yakin, semua orang juga pastinya.

Alarm berbunyi dari handphone, dan cahaya pagi menyelinap dari tipisnya celah gordin jendela kamar seperti menusuk mata yang masih tertutup.

*Truut truut*

Bunyi irama Javelin, kembali menyadarkanku dari tengah tidur ayamku.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari 'Kak Mamo'.

'Ayo bangun. Waktunya sekolah. Semangat ya, Belajar dan football-nya! :) Love u.'

Aku tersenyum kecil namun melonjak-lonjak kegirangan didalam hati. Ini hari pertama semenjak kami menjadi pasangan baru. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Mamori, dan rasa strawberry dari lip gloss-nya tadi malam. Menjilat bibirku, aku kembali membayangkan saat bibir kami bertemu.

'Iya. Aku 'dah bangun. Kamu juga ya Mamo. Love u 2.'

Dulu aku selalu berpikir, orang beruntung macam apa yang akan mendapatkan hati Mamori Anezaki.

Dan sekarang, siapa sangka orang beruntung itu adalah aku.

"Terima kasih untuk kado terbaiknya, Mamori."

Mungkin nanti aku akan mengganti nama kak Mamo di phonebook ponselku. Jadi apa ya...? 'Mamori love'?

**-Fin-**

* * *

End Note: Happy Birthday, Riku. Hope you enjoyed it Readers, and don't forget to tell me what do you think about it :)

-SH-


End file.
